Salmon Jamur
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: Berawal dari acara makan malam keluarga tiap akhir pekan, berakhir dengan England yang kehilangan kehormatannya. Over-dramatic!England. Family!US-UK-Fra-Can.


**.:xxx:.**

**Hetalia AP/WS (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Salmon Jamur (c) Rheyna Rosevelt**

I make no commercial profit within this fanfiction.

**Warning:**

**Overlebayness | Super-dramatic!England | Family!France-US-UK-Canada | Mention of cursing | OOC. Lots of OOC-ness | Typo(s) | Ketidakakuratan author dalam memilih genre | Pairings? Are u kidding me?**

Don't like? Don't read. As simple as that.

**.:xxx:.**

France menggertakkan giginya kesal seraya menyodorkan sepiring salmon jamur ke arah England, yang membalas dengan tatapan tajam pada makanan berbau Perancis itu dan mengangkat kepalanya, lantas menangkupkan telapak tangannya di sekeliling hidungnya seraya mengenyit kesal.

Di sisi lain ruang makan, America dan Canada menghela napas pasrah, dalam rangka menghadapi sisi konyol nan kekanakan si pria Inggris, mantan pengasuh mereka.

"_Mon cher,_" bujuk France kesal untuk kesekian kalinya, "Kau harusnya tak menatap sinis makananku yang lezat seperti itu, tahu. Hidangan dari Perancis memiliki cita rasa yang khas, tak seperti sampah yang tiap hari kau buat di dapurmu..."

Sayangnya, bujukan France tadi dibalas dengan tatapan mengejek dan juluran lidah oleh England.

Menggeram, France menyodorkan piring makanan tadi tepat di bawah hidung England.

England mendorong piring itu menjauh dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. "Jauhkan makanan bodoh itu dariku! _Get that thing away from my bloody face, you git!_"

"Tapi, England!" America mendengus kesal. Lama-lama rambut _aweso_- HERO-nya bisa rontok kalau harus berhadapan dengan si Briton. "Sudah berapa kali kuberitahu, tak ada yang punya wajah berdarah di sini!"

Dan Canada hanya bisa terheran-heran atas pendapat negara-negara lainnya bahwa saudaranya itu adalah seorang idiot. Benarkah, Canada? Benarkah?

Tidak, aku tidak akan menanyakan 'siapa kau' lagi kali ini. Aku tahu siapa kau. Canada, benar, kan?

Dan Canada pun membentuk wajah yang terlihat seperti :D

"Diam kau, _git!_ Dan kau, mesum bodoh, untuk terakhir kalinya kukatakan bahwa aku takkan pernah memakan salmon jamur menjijikkan itu! Tidak akan pernah, bastard!"

"Kau Inggris jelek! Aku telah menyiapkan seluruh hidangan untuk malam ini dengan banyak _l'amour!_ Dan makananku tidaklah bodoh ataupun menjijikkan, _cher!_"

Oh, dan siapa juga yang membuat ungkapan bahwa makan malam bersama pada akhir pekan bersama keluarga tercinta begitu menyenangkan? Si kembar Amerika Utara begitu ingin menggorok leher si pembuat ungkapan itu sekarang.

"Tinggal kau makan saja, Iggy! Jadi kita bisa pulang dan melanjutkan -piiip- kita!" Dan author lagi-lagi terpaksa harus menyensor ucapan dari seorang America demi rating cerita.

"Pergi kau, America! Aku tak mau makan makanan menjijikkan seperti itu!" Si Briton melirik ke belakang. Ah, pintu terbuka lebar, rupanya. Ia bisa saja kabur dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Lagipula, tak ada yang memperhatikannya...

"Iggy! Itu hanya salmon jamur!" Tinggal selangkah lagi menuju kebebasan...

"Diam, kalian berdua! Canada, masakanku memang menakjubkan nan lezat, ya, kan?"

Biar tersenyum inosen seperti biasa, dalam hati kecilnya Canada menyumpah luar biasa.

"Ya_, _papa. _Oui._"

_'Sialan, papa. Kenapa kau libatkan aku dalam pertempuran keluarga?'_

"Ap- Canada! Kupikir aku mengasuhmu lebih baik daripada si jenggot ini! Aku tak pernah membesarkan koloniku menjadi seorang pembohong! Pasti terlalu banyak darah Perancis mengalir dalam dirimu!"

_'Tuhan, keluargaku dramatis sekali! Dan aku bukan pembohong! Masakan papa France memang lezat! Dam* it...' _Canada menangis dalam hati.

"Oh, hush, Iggy! Biar kau yang mengasuh dan membesarkanku, akupun tak selalu jujur, tahu!" Apakah itu suara pukulan yang ia dengar? Ya, hanya saja kali ini kepalan tangan England yang bertemu dengan tulang pipi America. France menghela napas dengan dramatisnya dan menangkap lengan England, lantas mendudukkannya dengan paksa di atas sebuah kursi.

"Cepat, Amerique! Suapkan jamurnya! Canada, bantu aku membuka mulutnya!"

Dan kemudian, permainan 'Ayo kita paksa England makan salmon jamur dan tertawa setelah permainan selesai' pun dimulai.

"Tidak! Tidaaak! Menjauh dariku! Jangan dekat-dekat! JANGAN. DEKAT. DEKAT!"

"Makan itu, Iggy! Makaaan!" Ow, England menggigit.

"Aw, dasar kau binatang buas! Jemariku yang indah ini bukan makanan!" Oh, jadi France yang kena gigit. EW.

"Makan ini, Iggy!"

"TOLOOONG! TOLONG AKUUU!"

"Kau boleh berteriak sekuatmu, England. Takkan ada yang menolongmu. Cepat makan ini!"

"TIDAAAK! _HELP MEEE!_"

"Ayo, Iggy! Pesawatnya mau masuk, nih! Nguiiing, nguiiing~ Buka mulutmu~!"

"... Kau tahu aku bukan anak kecil lagi kan, America?"

"Yeah, aku tahu itu. Karenanya, MAKAN!"

Hening sebentar. Kemudian...

"AAAH! PEMERKOSAAAAN!"

Ketiga orang lainnya berhenti bergerak, ganti menatap horror England yang wajahnya merona malu.

"A-apa? Aku tak tahu lagi harus berteriak apa..." dan ia melanjutkan teriakannya barusan.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan grup pimpinan France (bersama Canada dan America) berhasil keluar sebagai pemenang dan tertawa senang, mengabaikan England yang terpuruk di lantai dan terisak-isak, sungguh seperti korban pelecehan sungguhan.

Terpuruk, terisak, trauma, dan begitu dramatis.

"Oh... keperjakaanku! Kesucianku! Hilang... hilang bersama dengan hembusan angin! Aku telah dilecehkan oleh anak buahku sendiri... Oh, kehormatanku! Betapa malunya aku! Betapa memalukan!"

"E... England? Ka-kami kan hanya memaksamu makan sepiring salmon jamur saja..." Canada memastikan dengan takut-takut.

"KARENANYA, CANADA! Tidakkah kau lihat aku begitu terpuruk di sini, di lantai dapur si jenggot buruk rupa ini? Menangis... terisak... sungguh menyedihkan... Aku telah ternodai oleh makanan Perancis! Oh, Tuhanku... MENGAPA KAU BERIKAN TAKDIR SEPERTI INI PADAKU, YANG TERTAAT DI ANTARA HAMBA-HAMBAMU? Oh, keperawananku...""

"Oh, hush, Iggy. Kau sudah kehilangan keperawananmu lama sekali. Tak ada gunanya mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi."

Dan satu bogem mentah berhasil dilayangkan kembali oleh England.

"Baiklah, kuharap kau sudah menyesali tindakanmu sendiri, Angleterre. Makan salmon jamurku, atau kami akan memaksamu makan itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi." France tertawa kecil seraya membereskan piring-piring dan gelas yang kotor dari meja dapur. Canada membantu.

England mengangguk dengan lemah seraya gemetar ketakutan, bagaikan korban pelecehan sungguhan. America memeluk mantan penjajahnya dan membopongnya pulang setelah melambaikan tangan pada France dan Canada.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan, France! Canada!"

Canada tersenyum kecil. Yah, paling tidak ia punya waktu enam hari untuk tidur dengan tenang tanpa ada pertengkaran keluarga sebagai hantu yang membayang...

**.:xxx:.**

_Seminggu kemudian..._

"Jadi, di mana Angleterre?"

America memalingkan kepalanya, tetapi ia menyodorkan sehelai kertas pada France.

"Yah... dia ingin kau membaca surat ini..."

Canada berdoa pada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.

France meneguk ludah, bersiap-siap membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

_"Mawar itu merah_

_Violet itu biru_

_Dasar kodok mesum berjenggot payah_

_Aku takkan mau makan salmon jamurmu."_

_:P_

_-England_

Semua orang ber-_sweat drop_ seketika.

.

.

[End]

**A/N:** Ini... ngaco banget, yak? #headbang Iya, saya tahu ini kaco banget. Tapi, biarlah. Buat nambah-nambahin daftar 'My Stories' aja. :D #dicekokinsalmonjamur

Oh, dan tambahan gak penting sedikit, Salmon Jamur itu warnanya hijau, looh! yang penasaran bisa googling it up! :D

Akhir kata (gak tau mau ngebacot apaan lagi), review? :3


End file.
